The Spiral
by Wario-Girl
Summary: It extends outward infinitely. So can trouble. Dr Robotnik finds himself in quite a pickle. His mother, Mama Robotnik, wants nothing but revenge and decided to create her own Squadron of robots. Join Itch, Ariel and Ana, Mama Robotnik's Squadron, on a twisted adventure that even Sonic cannot help-AoStH Universe
1. Author's Notes

**Authors notes:**

**This fanfiction is dedicated my two sisters, who mean the world to me.**

*This tale is set during 'Adventures of Sonic the hedgehog'(AoStH). This will include charactors such as Dr Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts and the robots from the SEGA MEGA DRIVE game Dr Robotnik's Mean bean machine (Arms, Frankly, Humpty, Davy Sprocket, Squeel, Dynamite, Spike, Sir F-Fuzzy-Logik and Dragon-Breath.) Sonic will be included in this, but the tale will not focus on him entirely. The cast of this story will also include OC's.

***I do not own** the idea of Sonic the Hedgehog or any other canon characters. The only thing I own is the OC's and the concept of the female Robots created by Mama Robotnik.

*Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Extended synopsis:**

It extends outward infinitely. So can trouble, if you land your nose in it. Dr Robotnik finds himself in quite a pickle. His mother, Mama Robotnik, wants nothing but revenge on her own son, Dr Robotnik and decided to create her own Squadron of robots. The trouble is that they don't turn out the way she hoped for. After hearing rumours of his mother's plans, he sends out Scratch and Grounder, tagged by Coconuts, to get them and bring them to him, but they have changed greatly…

This is a twisted tale of three robots striving to survive alone while on a constant white-hot pursuit against an enraged Mama Robotnik and the S.S.S.S.S. Squad…

* * *

**Other information:**

I am writing this story in my own pace for my sisters and my own enjoyment. Sonic the Hedgehog(original, not modern) has always been a part of me. For years I have wanted/attempted to write a fanfiction of this, and now is the time.

I know this is only the Author's note, but give me a moment to begin the chapters. thank you for your patience.


	2. Chapter 1: Fugitives

**The Spiral**

**Chapter 1: Fugitives**

The cold blanket of night covered the lands, the sky empty, lacking clouds. The moon stood out huge against the clear night sky. The vast, mottled white disk shone high over the valley, carving its inexorable way towards the far-odd dawn.

Down below, the moon tinged a large cave with its pale, washed-out blue. Soon enough, silhouetted against the moonlight, a slim figure sneaked by. The black-hooded figure stopped and leaned against the side of the cave. The moonlight cast across the metallic features. Behind the figure, two other figures followed, also hooded.

"What took you guys so long?" The first hooded figure spoke.

"I'm sorry, Air, I'm having a hard time waking up Ana." The second figure, covered with a pink hood, replied in a whisper. In her arms was the smallest figure out of the three, huddled in the purple-hooded, sleeping.

"How can she sleep after what happened?" The black-hooded figure, Air, asked. Then again, it was always typical of Ana. She never ceased to amaze her two older sisters. The second figure shrugged. The black-hooded figure saw the pink-hooded figure shudder.

"Damn, for a monkey, she weights a ton," She giggled softly. The black-hooded figure took the sleeping figure, Ana, out of her older sister's arms and glanced around the corners of the cave again.

"Anything there?" The pink-hooded figure asked nervously. Air shook her hidden head.

"No. It's quiet deserted actually. Maybe we can sleep in the cave for now, Itch." Air suggested, turning to her older sister. Itch, the pink-hooded figure, nodded.

"There's nothing much we can do," Itch replied. "It'll be better if we just rest here for now. I didn't get much sleep because of those dumbots," She frowned. "Let's rest here, and then get the train tomorrow to get away from here as far as possible,"

Air nodded. She placed Ana onto the floor carefully, who yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Err…where are we, Itch?" The young monkey replied sleepily. Itch crouched down beside Ana.

"We're going to stay here for the night. We'll be safe here." She looked up to see Air walking out of the cave into the field before them. She stopped by a large round boulder and sighed deeply, her two robotic drills were replaced with metallic hands, her arms extended quickly and clutched onto the boulder, lifting it over her head with a groan.

"Mama Robotnik is gonna kill us when she finds us," Ana whimpered, scared.

"That's _if_ she finds us," Itch reassured her, as Air walked towards the cave heavily, lifting the house-sized bolder over her head and then threw it at the side, covering most of the cave entrance. Itch suddenly understood that Air was simply blocking the entrance to hide them when the sun rises tomorrow. Brushing her hands together, Air removed the hood and gazed at the large moon. The moonlight reflected off her silver, metallic face, her eyes glowing faint amber. Large locks of hair draped over her shoulders heavily, made up of thick heavy-duty wires. One feature she wasn't too pleased with was her nose. It was a slim but long pointed drill, sharp enough to penetrate through rock. One feature she was happy with was her unbelievable strength, despite her built. Her feet were a combination of boots and tank-tracks, enabling her to either walk causally or run as the same speed of a vehicle.

Itch sighed deeply, rubbing her little sister's head, making her drift to sleep instantly again. Itch removed her pink jacket and cushioned it as a pillow for her, cradling her pink monkey head as she slept peacefully and joined Air outside. As Itch emerged into the moonlight, Air turned to her.

Itch and Ana were a powerful contrast against Air, and that was because they were animals. Itch smiled lightly, her blond frills that trailed down her back glistened in the night, her beak curving into a sisterly smile. Itch was only a chicken, with hands like razor-bladed feathers. Itch was far more intelligent than Air and Ana, but Ana's speed and Air's strength makes up for it.

Air, Itch and Ana were robots, created by Mama Robotnik.

Itch flicked her tiny fringe at the front as she watched Air change her hands back into her two large drills.

"Who do you think attacked us?" Air asked.

"Beats me. I don't believe Mama Robotnik made them too. They seemed to…different," Itch said smartly.

"They were giants," Air uttered lowly, as she thought of the disaster that occurred a few hours ago. Three iron giants attacked their previous hideout and now they were on the run, from Mama Robotnik and three giant robots. "Those giants looked like us…The real question is why were they trying to get us?"

"I know," Itch simply said. "That was one ugly big chicken I ever saw," She shook her head in disgust.

"That's giant green robot was just sickening," Air frowned. "Do you think we're related to them, somehow? I mean, they have similar features to us,"

"True." Itch agreed. "There was also that hideous King-Kong thing, too. I never heard Ana laugh so hard,"

The memory made the two sisters giggle.

"Itch, Air," A small voice spoke behind them, and the two robot sisters turned around to see the smallest walking out of the cave, rubbing her eyes. Her full name was a parody of a fruit: . Ana. She was no bigger than Itch's hip, with lavender-pink fur. Her hair hung in two pigtails, the sweet colour of violet. A bright-red bo-staff was hung over her shoulder with one strap and her slim brown tail gently swayed in the cool air. Her monkey-face beamed. "I'm not going to sleep without you two," Ana giggled.

"We're coming, now," Itch smiled gently, turning to Air. Air nodded and the three sisters walked into their temporary home.

Running away from their creator was one thing, but also being on a separate white-hot pursuit with three giant robots was another. They never killed anyone, or hurt, or steal or anything to that degree. They simply ran away from their cruel, heartless creator, and it seemed it was the worse choice they ever made.

Itch and Air stayed by Ana, protecting her from anything dangerous. The three sisters relaxed, until Itch and Ana fell into irresistible sleep. Air stayed awake, thinking too hard to sleep.

The cruel words Mama Robotnik fired at her still haunted her.

_You useless dumbots! You disappoint me! You're no daughter of mine! I built you to be heartless and cruel! You're too kind! I'm _**_disowning_**_ you!_

Her eyes narrowed angrily, the insides of her head seemed to have sparked and heated her memory chip, as if trying to burn the memory away, which was impossible. She sighed deeply, also recalling Mama Robotnik forcing Ana on sewer duty, nearly losing her. If Itch and Air wasn't there, Ana would have died from that under-sewer monster. Itch was also beside Mama Robotnik, but she always got the bitter-end of everything, also being abused emotionally and verbally. Air was just plainly her slave, having the mass effect of Mama Robotnik's fist ploughing into her face or her umbrella smacking her.

Running away was the first thing of truly disobeying Mama Robotnik. It was asking for termination. They all had enough. She remembered, as clear as day, Mama Robotnik being so sweet, so kind, acting like a true mother. Now it seemed as if that motherly side of her died long ago, and now the torment followed by and there was no real reason why. She always uttered about her mysterious son that none of them understand.

She couldn't understand anything.

Air's eyes drooped, and then she eventually fell asleep.


End file.
